User talk:Minuteman 2492
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Talk Page Archive 1 AAO Application Help out a new guy? Hello there. I'm fairly new here and i've been writing a certain Insurrectionist character, Nathaniel Hale. Basically a rebel who isn't a crazy fanatic as so often portrayed in Halo and actually abandons his war with the UNSC to fight the Covenant in order to save his home planet. You seem to be very well established when it comes to rebels. Feedback is hard to find around here so if you can spare some of your time to give me any pointers on any mistakes I made or advice I'd greatly appreciate it. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:16, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the feedback, it's been hard to find lately. As for the grammar, yeah I've been working on it but I have to find it first you see. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 22:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Still wanna work on that thing? At the end of all your articles, you have an info box thing. It is like List of all Rebels in against all odds. How do you do that? I have not been able to find a tutorial. Vae Victis Idea Ping me next time you're on the IRC, I've an idea for you! Joshua (Talk) 23:11, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Your Question Ignition RP 01:07, January 14, 2015 (UTC) IRC Discussion Topic Merry Birthsmas Oh hey, I heard it was your birthday, So I wanted to drop by and wish you a happy birthday. http://cornandco.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/birthday-cake-popcorn.jpg Slower Than Most (talk) 06:40, March 5, 2015 (UTC) RE:Pole Land 10/10 :- http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/c/ce/Scootaloo_Sig.png Scootaloo (Talk) 01:05, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for that a few reasons for mistakes For the pelican,I thought the troop bay was open and the cockpit is glass. For the Spartan,Spartans are not invincible sniper rifles can kill them INSTANTLY if aimed right and I forgot about Jai-006. ----SPARTAN323 Can I join against all odds? I am ok at short stories and also please delete the Joseph Allson storyline I might redo it later The question about aao was me,SPARTAN323 evangelioncongratulations.avi Re: NCF can you explain why this is NCF'd? Respectfully, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 01:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church Power Plays thanks thanks for the talk clarification Regards, Church --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 00:09, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church RP Character Submission Hey, thanks for the quick response. I'm willing to negotiate my place in the RP - I'll make the necessary changes. What can you tell me about Naval assets in the AO? I don't to use boats. Are you willing to allow naval warships in atmosphere or something? Are small freighters available for ONI/NAVSPECWAR deployment? Can I use Army Rangers? I'm just throwing around questions but I didn't know what worked and what didn't so I just went with a basic idea based on one of my old Halo fanfics. What do you think would you recommend? What does your Roleplay need in terms of characters right now? I'm happy to fill a position if need be.Distant Tide (talk) 21:05, May 8, 2017 (UTC) I was planning on letting my aviation cruiser get destroyed early on in the story. I wasn't trying to produce anything overpowered or dangerous to the RP's plot. Just kind of thought it would be a nice set piece and a different perspective. I'll get on here eventually, I'm a college student so I got some other things to take care of before I get on. I'll get on the Irk soon. Talk to you later. Distant Tide (talk) 21:25, May 8, 2017 (UTC) RP Status Hey, Minuteman - that first session was really fun. When do you expect to do Chapter Two? Also, is there or how are you guys keeping track of what happens during the Roleplay because while the Spartans, ONI, and Rangers dominated the topic of the RP, I did notice a lot of other characters attempting to start up but being swallowed up in the confusion of the combat scene. Do you plan to try and divert some of the focus back the way of the GFS leadership and the freelance mercs or are we going to continue with this espionage game? As a side note, I believe I talked to you briefly on the Irk, I'm not sure how the different expanded universes work on Halo Fanon, too well so if you don't mind - I may use this RP as a setting up point for different characters and lore articles I do. I have my own storylines that I'm converting over but since Valor 1-1 died (he was my team leader designated for my Aragon campaign in my old story but since he's dead now, I think I'm going to leave him dead) I'm changing a lot of happens later on, my Aragon story took place in 2555 so this espionage story changes a lot of my dynamic. Thanks for running such a fun event, hope to get back to it soon. You're the best, man! Distant Tide (talk) 17:36, May 10, 2017 (UTC) I got that. I got a real life situation that will require me to get off in between then I will attempt to get back on. In this case, I'd like Team Valor to disappear off screen on order of Hotel II, should make transitions easier. Distant Tide (talk) 22:29, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Yo, can you tell me where you got this pic "NBmaY.jpg "? It's the pic with the two olive drab Crysis 2 marines in the "Victorian Independent State" page. There's no problem really, I just can't seem to find any similar pictures, but I believe I've seen a mod like that a few years back. Thanks and get back to me pls.! --ISAFollower (talk) 07:56, February 9, 2020 (UTC)